wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Evil Tim
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wolfenstein Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Evil Tim page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kingclyde (Talk) 03:28, April 16, 2012 Wolf 2009 Well, I have yet to play that game on a more through basis. My concern was mainly how the articles were kind disorganized as well. I'm trying to create this wiki similar to the Fallout Wiki from which I started. If you can help out for the newer game that would be great. Just do me a favor, swing by the Fallout wiki and check out the page structure, that's how I want it to look here to start. Once most of the info is here, then we can start modifying the look of this place. Thanks.--Kingclyde 03:32, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Infobox :I noticed that it isn't working right either. I'm changing some stuff now, it might help but I'm not sure.--Kingclyde 03:56, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Appearances I totally forgot that we took that part out about a year ago over there. Use your discresion in the articles. I'm an big RtCW guy myself. I can play that game in my sleep. Thanks for the help!--Kingclyde 08:00, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Admin I made you an admin. Congrats!--Kingclyde 11:02, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Done some work on the infobox weapon Added in a few things and fixed the structure of the infobox. Clyde said there might be other things you need in it? The Gunny 20px|link=User talk:The Gunny 22:28, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Wolfenstein Wiki summit Hey, I'd like to organize a summit of the prominent members of the wiki, at some point in the future. You're definitely invited. We can discuss anything in a convenient instant-messaging environment. Nothing would be off-limits, so if there's anything to get off your chest, I welcome it. This would take place at , however, that requires every participating member to be using the default Oasis skin ("Wikia", "New Wiki Look"). If you use the Wikipedia-esque Monobook, to get around this, you can follow this link for a one-time use of Oasis just for the page. If you're interested in any way, have a look at Wolfenstein Wiki:September 2012 summit and the associated talk page. Please sign in on the talk page ASAP as attending or not attending! Elecbullet (talk) 06:45, September 7, 2012 (UTC) New Wiki Manager I'm Tephra, the new Fandom Wiki Manager for the Wolfenstein Wiki. I am here to help the community and be your liaison to Fandom. If you need anything, feel free to contact me and I will get back to you as soon as possible. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 23:33, May 11, 2019 (UTC) It’s me. Listen, I just wanted to tell you that we put The Force Awakens (made by me) and The Last Jedi (made by Masson) on Awful Movies Wiki, and I’m making a TROS sandbox (I’ll add more pointers after I see the movie in theaters). There is no mocking on either page because we didn’t feel it’d be appropriate for any page on the wiki, so I hope you’re alright with that. --Trevor807 04:56, January 2, 2020 (UTC)